


Autumn in Vegas

by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin



Series: The Greed Of Autumn [1]
Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel), Sin With Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Knives, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin
Summary: This was for the prompt - Ruelle x Yvette AU smut fic?***************************************Without a second thought Ruelle unsheathed the blades from her thighs, landing one directly into the man's neck. A look of surprise spilling over their faces as the man and Yvette turned to face her. Black glittering sand pouring from the wound where blood should be. Ruelle instantly understood she was dealing with someone more dangerous than a normal human."Call me crazy, but I'm fairly certain your company is no longer wanted here." Ruelle said to the man, who was now trying his best to keep the sand from leaving his body. "Unless, of course, you'd like to see where my other blade lands..."*****************************************
Relationships: Ruelle of Autumn & Yvette Holte
Series: The Greed Of Autumn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980037
Kudos: 5





	Autumn in Vegas

*This Fic takes place in an AU where Ruelle exists in modern day times, and Yvette's momentarily been cured.*

*************

"Ruelle! Come on, wait up!"

Ruelle peeked around the side of her hood as she saw Piama hastily trying to close the four blocks between her and her friends. Her floral tattoos a brilliant contrast in the late Nevada sun. Ruelle rolled her eyes, muttering softly to her bestfriend. 

"Remind me why I invited her again?"

Lyris' eyes filled with wry laughter as he spoke. 

"Because you're her bestfriend, Ruelle. And she wouldn't have lasted a whole week in that town without you."

"But why? I'm not even nice to her."

"Hm. She has her reasons, I suppose."

Lyris gives her a small smirk. His heterochromic eyes, fierce gold and lavender spheres, gleaming mischievously. Ruelle nods slightly, coming to a halt as she hears the sound of rubber smacking the hot pavement behind her. Piama trying to catch her breath as they turned to meet her. 

"Very funny, Ruelle! You saw me stop to tie my shoe, and proceeded to quicken your pace!"

"Maybe next time you should consider wearing velcro." 

The flat tone to Ruelle's voice infuriating to the small woman. Piama narrowed her eyes, causing Ruelle to laugh. She couldn't figure out why she hung around so much, but she was sure Lyris was right, and she probably had her reasons. She had admittedly caught Piama staring at her often, but Ruelle was used to that. Her strong energy and unique features had always been an immediate magnet for the same sex. 

"Very funny. Maybe you're just a little too eager to get to this show of yours." Piama's voice comes out slightly annoyed as Ruelle blushed a little, quickly turning to walk. 

"Come on. We're almost there." She muttered.

"I do hope this is worth it, my dear Ruelle. I had to cancel three dates for this." Lyris' voice sounding wistful as he hurried to keep up pace. 

"How very generous of you." Ruelle snickered. 

Lyris sighs, staring longingly out at the strip of night clubs in the opposite direction Ruelle was leading them.

"It is, isn't it, though?"

She laughed and cracks a genuine smile as they finally made it to their destination. A mass crowd already waiting for the theatrics to begin. Anticipation lighting up Ruelle's body as she led the trio as close to the stage as she could get. Lucky for her she had the innate ability to move through life without being seen. Shadows always being a strange comfort to her. Ruelle's breath catches as the stage lights dim. There weren't many things in life that excited her, but the prospect of seeing Yvette Holte live and in person was enough to set every cell in her ablaze. She had been following this show for years, planning dutifully until the day where she could finally attend. She lowered her hood as the sun made its descent into the desert. Straightening out the dark to emerald currents of her hair. Her long black jacket sheathing Ruelle as the cold desert air moved in. She stuck her hands in her pockets, idly playing with her favorite palm dagger. The show started as it normally does. The iridescent lights alternating between blues and greens. The music radiating through the air and smoke swirled up from the stage, and when the spotlight beams, pulsing a solitary light directly onto Yvette, Ruelle held her breath. She was even more beautiful in the person. The oil slicked blues, greens and blacks of her hair radiating in the light. Her body one elegant motion as she took her dive onto the stage below. The crowd erupting in applause as she does.

"Oh my, Ruelle.. you were right. She's exquisite." Lyris exclaimed, giving Ruelle a subtle wink. 

Ruelle can immediately feel a blush trying to move in as she turns her attention back to the stage. Yvette's lean frame now gliding across the water of the pool. Her voice the sound of wind chimes on a cool summer's night as she finally addressed the crowd. 

"Lover's of curiosities and mystique.. won't you share this time with me?"

Ruelle had heard the spiel so many times she could recite the whole thing by heart. She watched as Yvette made her way across the stage. Inciting excitement with every step. 

"Tonight you'll experience the thrill of sin with me, the one and only, Greed!"

The crowd goes crazy as Yvette makes her way to the center of the stage, introducing the two colleagues at her side, Pride and Lazareth. An entourage a pure power.

"Illusions, mind reading, hypnosis! Welcome to the Deadly Sin!"

Ruelle moves closer to the stage as the three entertainers pulled multiple people from the crowd. Yvette's voice carrying high above the desert night as she asks the crowd if they're enjoying themselves, and when the crowd goes into a frenzy, Yvette's eyes lock directly onto Ruelle's. The ocean blues burrowing deep into her soul as she holds her gaze, smirking as though she's just come across the most delectable jewel. Ruelle's whole body fills with desire as she watched the incredible creature make her way closer to where she stood. She was elegance and danger all rolled into one. Ruelle couldn't help but smirk, earning a wink from Yvette as Ruelle held back her blush. Yvette's eyes spent the rest of the show rarely leaving hers. Occasionally drifting to whatever volunteer was on stage, but always finding their way back. Barreling into her soul like a fever dream. Everytime they locked it was like a dance among the currents. Anticipation rising as the show was nearing it's end. The cold desert air making a path as Yvette made her way towards the crowd. It was time for the final volunteer. The final sinner. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Who here tonight do you feel should be punished, hm?"

The crowd erupted again as Yvette slowly lowered herself into the crowd. Pointing from one person to the next, gauging their applause before choosing her next victim, and before Ruelle could react, Yvette's lean body floated it's way directly in front of her, landing eye contact with her one more time. Ruelle felt something slip into her hand as she watched Yvette disappear into the crowd. Her mind was abuzz as she tuned out the escalating ruckus, zeroing in on the three large letters screaming out to her like a beacon in the night. *VIP* She gave Lyris a nudge, turning the paper around in the light from the stage. His eyes like lightning bolts as he gave her a wry smile, quickly nodding her off. Turning to give Piama a small smile, Ruelle dipped into the shadows, making her way unseen through the large crowd. Stopping just short at the far back entrance, she leaned back against the cool concrete, trying to steel her nerves as she waited for the show to end. Fidgeting again with the palm dagger in her jacket pocket, as people finally started to make their way away from the stage. No sign of Yvette as her eyes searched the area. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A large security guard instantly swung it open, giving her the once over before taking the pass from her hand. 

"Hm.. Someone's lucky." The smile he gives her is four points grotesque and six points perverted. Ruelle shuddered as she took the paper back in her hands. "Second door on the left, sweetheart."

She levels him with a look that makes him audibly gulp as he quickly moves out of her way. Still playing with her dagger, she made her way to the teal colored door, emblazoned with the name GREED in big letters. She stopped abruptly when she heard arguing coming from inside. Yvette's voice low and dangerous as someone demanded knowing the where abouts of someone called Vuzgamud. As the arguement continued to get more heated, Ruelle couldn't help herself - busting open the door just in time to see the intruder lunge for Yvette. Without a second thought Ruelle unsheathed the blades from her thighs, landing one directly into the man's neck. A look of surprise spilling over their faces as the man and Yvette turned to face her. Black glittering sand pouring from the wound where blood should be. Ruelle instantly understood she was dealing with someone more dangerous than a normal human. 

"Call me crazy, but I'm fairly certain your company is no longer wanted here." Ruelle said to the man, who was now trying his best to keep the sand from leaving his body. "Unless, of course, you'd like to see where my other blade lands..."

The man makes a hasty exit, snarling at Ruelle as he runs past her. She walks over to Yvette, picking her blade up off of the floor and wiping granules of black sand on the hems of her shorts. 

"Well, well.. my lady in shining armor, are you? Come to save the day?"Yvette's eyes steadily traced down Ruelle's body as she accepted the challenge. "Guess I should be thankful she also likes to play with knives, hm?"

"Heh.. can't blame a girl for being prepared to stab something when needed." Ruelle responded with a smirk, causing Yvette to crinkle her nose, obviously pleased.

"No, no.. you *certainly* can not." Yvette's smile was warm, surprised already by this seemingly average girl, who was so obviously not average. "Ah - I can explain about the sand, you see -"

Ruelle cut her off with a dismissive wave.

"You'd be surprised at the sort of things I've had to battle in my hometown." She resheathed her blade with one smooth movement before moving closer to Yvette. "No explanation necessary."

"Oh my.. you certainly are special aren't you? And what name can I give to my savoir, hm? Come now, tell Greed what to call you."

"Heh.. the name's Ruelle" She gives Yvette a mock salute and Yvette laughs, starting to close the distance between them.

"Ruelle? What an intriguing name, just like the girl who bares it. And where is this dangerous 'hometown' you speak of?" 

"Just a small town back East. Autumn, Maine."

"Oh, Ruelle of Autumn? How lovely."

The smile that Yvette gives her makes Ruelle's entire body tighten as she does her best to keep her reserve. Ruelle watched her intensely as she continued to very slowly walk closer to her, teasing her with each step. The sapphires in Yvette's eyes seeming to dance in the dim lighting of the dressing room. She stops just short of touching Ruelle. Running her long fingers through the ends of her hair. Eyes lit with desire as they land on her lips. 

"Tell me Ruelle, what did you think of my show? Did you enjoy it?" She placed her hands on Ruelle's shoulders, gently sliding her jacket off, letting it hit the floor behind her. "I bet I can even guess your favorite part."

Ruelle remained quiet, willing her to tell her as Yvette's eyes lingered on the tattoos that branded her body like a masterpiece. Ruelle raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue. 

"How about this? If I guess right, you play a game with me. How does that sound?"

"Fair enough." 

Yvette smiled, bringing her fingers to the small dagger that hung from Ruelle's neck, turning it over between her fingers, leaning in as she whispered into Ruelle's ear. 

"I do believe it was that wink? Yes? Did it excite you, Ruelle?"

The feeling of Yvette's warm breath on her ear making her shiver from the inside out. She locked eyes with Yvette, giving her a firm nod. 

"Yes. It was." She admitted easily, letting the last part hang in the air. 

"Excellent. Now... how do you feel about card games? This is Vegas after all."

"Depends.. what are the stakes?"

Yvette puts one perfectly manicured finger to her lips as she thinks Ruelle's words over. A glint to her eyes that screamed run, but Ruelle was ready for her.

"Well, high card wins - of course." Her smile growing purely devious as she continued. "We can find a more PG13 wager if you prefer, or.. we can have some fun and wager nothing but the clothes between us."

Ruelle tried to hide the look of unfiltered satisfaction on her face. Knowing she was only minutes away from possibly living out her biggest fantasy. 

"Deal." She replied. Holding Yvette's gaze with steel reserve. Yvette smirked, running her hand gently through Ruelle's hair again.

"I knew you'd see it my way, Ruelle."

Yvette, making her way over to her dresser, the soft sound of the elegant fabric that covered her body a testament to its quality, turns with a deck a cards seemlessly appearing into her hands. She immediately starts to shuffle them when Ruelle notices the intricate patterns that covered the age worn cards. Soft greens and blues, with minute gold inflections, and a scattering of stars across the edges. The way she made them move, almost seemed to make the stars dance in her hands. She stopped gracefully, holding the deck out to Ruelle. 

"Ladies in armor, first." Yvette smiled.

"Heh. Suit yourself." Ruelle replied with smirk, and a small shrug.

Taking the first card off the top she frowned, five of clubs. Yvette's eyes lighting up as she pulled a Queen of Diamonds with ease. Ruelle pulled her tank top off with an easy single motion, showing Yvette the full artistry of her tattoos. The focus, a large autumnal tree creeping up her ribcage and down her side. Yvette seemed to drink her in where she stood, and after a few more draws from the both of them, Ruelle was down to just her underwear and the black leather garters that held her blades, firmly strapped to her thighs. She drew the last card and took a breath, King of Spades. She showed Yvette the card, raising an eyebrow. 

"May the best woman win." She says as Yvette drew her card, slowly turning it over to expose a four of hearts. 

"Ah - looks like that's you, beautiful."

Yvette takes a step closer, caressing her hands eagerly over Ruelle's thigh garters before gently unbuttoning the sheath to one of Ruelle's blades. Pulling it out gracefully as she brings the dark metallic blade to her supple mouth, dragging it lightly across her tongue before bringing it the hem of her underwear, and making a single slit up each side. As the soft fabric falls to the to floor, Ruelle's eyes lock onto Yvette's exactly one second before throwing her up against the dressing room wall. The initial kiss is hot and unfaltering. Long moments of learning eachother, both of them equally taking over the other, the aggressive dance intermittent as they pause to take eachother in. Tracing fingers gently over soft skin. Amber eyes staring into pools of mystic blue. Yvette took her time exploring Ruelle's lithe body, kissing her chest, down to her abs, allowing her teeth to graze and nibble as much of her as she could. Ruelle moans slightly, guiding Yvette into a particularly tight corner in the back of the room. Pushing her slowly back against the wall, she placed her knee between Yvette's legs to stabilize her. Taking her strong fingers, she grazed the inside of her thighs. Yvette's legs opening a little bit more, dragging her fingers over Ruelle's nipples in response. Giving a firm tug on the piercings she kept there, causing Ruelle to moan louder. She moved in closer, allowing her fingers to lightly graze across Yvette's clit. She stops, locking eyes with her before going any further. 

"Well, go on now, my hero. Don't start getting shy on me n-!"

Before Yvette can finish, Ruelle brings her in for a bruising kiss as she curls her fingers deep inside of her, getting an immediate moan from Yvette. Ruelle slapping her ass before firmly grabbing it, as she brings her fingers in deeper. Yvette pulled Ruelle even closer, bringing her own fingers down to match, a small squeak of excitement escaping her lips as her fingers happened across the small piercing centered perfectly in Ruelle's clit. 

"Oh, H-husk!" Ruelle let out with a moan.

Yvette tried to laugh at the odd choice of words, but lost the fight as Ruelle kissed her harder. They blended their rhythms together, finding an easy pace. Fingers sliding smoothly from clit to opening. Two fingers at first, then three. Yvette was the first to start to unravel, leaving heated kisses all over Ruelle's body. Biting her ears and neck as her pleasure built. Her hips jerking beneath Ruelle as she bid her fingers to be relentless. Refusing to stop until Yvette screamed her name. Ruelle bit down on the supple part between Yvette's neck and shoulder as she could feel herself coming undone. Muffling a scream into Yevttes flawless skin. Hips jerking in unison and their pleasures peaked one after the other. Marking eachother, making them their own. Their bodies shaking from adrenaline as they fell back against the wall, sweat deliciously trickling down as they tried to catch their breaths. 

"Well, that was quite lovely, Ruelle." Yvette's voice was shaky and she looked at the intriguing woman.

"Heh. Can't argue with that." Ruelle laughed. 

They stood there for awhile, each using the other as support until their trembling subsided. Laughing slightly as they pulled apart. Ruelle could feel her legs still shaking as she collected her clothes so carelessly strewn around the otherwise meticulous dressing room. Her eyes never leaving Yvette as she teasingly started to dress. Yvette's smile a golden ember as she matched her pace. Both so enamored with eachother that they don't even notice the dressing room door fling open until a voice jolts them from their game.

"Well, well, well.. what do we have here? Enjoying a little extra training session without me again, Yvette? How.. rude."

Ruelle looked up, pushing her her long hair out of her face as she saw the woman she knew only as Pride taking in the situation of the room. Her eyes dancing mischievously from her back to Yvette. 

"Vinca - this is Ruelle. Be nice." Yvette let out with a sigh. 

Ruelle gave her a small salute as she continued tightening the laces on her combat boots. Vinca's eyes growing more intense as she looked her over, landing softly on her blades as Ruelle straightened her legs to stand.

"Oh, I see you've got the new model from Altadellys? Impressive. You be sure to let me know, Ruelle, if you're ever interested in seeing my personal knife collection. I think it might just excite you." Vinca chuckled.

Yvette scowled as she started to usher Vinca back towards the door. Vinca throws up her hands in mock surrender before giving Ruelle a wink and exiting the room.

"Sorry. Bestfriends..." Yvette's eyes remaining narrowed as she made her way back over to Ruelle. Playing idly with the emerald tips of her hair. 

"Heh. I can relate." Ruelle replied with a smile as she pulled her jacket back in place. Counting all of her blades to make sure she didn't lose any in the process. All thirteen accounted for. 

Yvette sliding a teal satin bathrobe around her as she pulled Ruelle in for one final kiss. Sliding her business card with all of her contact info into her pocket as she pulled away. She traced a single finger across Ruelle's lips as she smiled.

"You be sure to use that card if you ever come out this way again, hm? Don't disappoint me now, beautiful."

Ruelle smiled and gave her a nod. Putting the card into her back pocket for safe keeping. 

"Good girl. Now, I'm sure you can find your way out. Greed needs her beauty sleep."

She patted Ruelle lightly on the cheek before making her way to the other side of the room towards a very expensive looking bed. Placing her hand to her cheek to where Yvette's fingers just were, a warmth lingering to her touch. She gave Yvette one final smile before exiting the room, hastily making her way past the sketchy security guard, and outside. The desert air hitting Ruelle like a million cold showers as the spots of sweat still in her hair became increasingly more noticeable. She wrapped her jacket around herself and made her way towards the streetlight she told Lyris to meet her at. Even from a block away, she could see the wry smile that covered his face. 

"Well.. looks like somebody had a good night.." Lyris chuckled. Without the satisfaction of a reply, Ruelle slipped the hood over her head as she started her way down the street. Piama's feet clattering against the pavement as she tried to catch up. Stealing idle glances at Ruelle once she did. Ruelle turned to look at her, only to see Piama's face turn a furious shade of pink. 

"Is... is that lipstick on your neck, Ruelle!?" Ruelle slowly dragged her fingers across her neck to find Yvette's signature color on them. She smirked to herself slowly bringing her gaze back to Piama's, giving her a small wink. 

" .... Jealous?"


End file.
